1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,551, a power ratchet wrench 21 includes a handle 23, a head 25 extending from an end of the handle 23 and a locking mechanism 101 disposed in the center of the handle 23. The locking mechanism 101 includes a pivot pin 103 inserting therethrough, two fasteners 109, 113 respectively engaging with two ends of the pivot pin 103 as to secure the pivot pin 103 in the wrench 21, a knob 117 and two locking pins 103. While the locking mechanism 101 is in the adjusting mode, the locking pins 103 disengage form the slots 129, 133 and the head 25 can pivot relative to the handle 23. While the locking mechanism 101 is in the locking mode, the locking pins 103 engage with the slots 129, 133 as to locate the head 25 in a desired angle.
However, the locking mechanism 101 is switched between the adjusting mode and the locking mode via operating the knob 117. Hence, the fixing size of the knob 117 cannot fill the requirements of all users. Further, each slot 133 separates from one another via a quite thin wall so that during the locking pins 103 move between the slots 133 repeatedly, the slots 133 will be out of shape easily.